Right in Front of You
by awordycontradiction
Summary: "I had to fall to finally see, you were right in front of me."


**Song: Right in Front of You; Celine Dion **

_Don't let go, cause I know pretty soon you will see_

Erica had always known what an amazing person Stiles was. She met him while he was already objectifying Lydia Martin as a goddess among seventh graders. She found his puppy love for the girl endearing, and it didn't matter that he liked her long red hair and her rapidly maturing body. He knew her first, knew everything about the pretty red head who was asked to tutor Erica when she missed too much school because of her, condition. Lydia wasn't mean, she just didn't seem to care. Not about Erica and her mysterious absences', and not Stiles and his rapidly growing adoration.

That's what made him so great, nothing phased him. Nothing at all. He was all smiles and laughs. He was the perfect relief needed in those boring middle school classes that could not stress enough the importance of the material and how the twelve year old's would use it for _the rest of their lives_. He made everything better and he didn't even know it. And while Lydia Martin rolled her eyes and stuck up her nose to Beacon Hills own personal stand up comedian, Erica relished in it. Feeling close to somebody finally, without ever having to say a word to him.

_Right in front of you, right in front of me_

They had countless classes together from seventh grade till tenth grade. They had same lunch periods, same hallway routes, same strange invisibility power that though Erica accepted, Stiles didn't understand. He was so likeable, she agreed. Why wouldn't anyone want to spend time with him, get to know him, like him as much as she had grown to in the three years she had known him. But secretly, she was pleased no one took the same interest, especially Lydia Martin who seemed to grow more and more apprehensive for the boy who loved her so much. It gave Erica hope. Though she knew she'd do nothing about it. She would never be his type, looking at his caliber of women, she didn't stand a chance. But she was always there, when she could be, always watching him, smiling at him when she felt bold enough, and liking him for who he was.

_We were looking for it somehow, somewhere we couldn't see_

Stiles had only wanted one thing for so, so painfully long. One strawberry blonde who captivated the whole school. He was destined to get his girl, had to get the girl. What else was there? Who else, was there? He always knew who Erica Reyes was, she was that shy girl, the frizzy blonde curls that took up seats in all his classes. She was the one that had the seizures. He hated how people treated her. It was terrible. He stuck up for her a few times, not like she'd notice. She was too quiet. But that all changed and it hit Stiles hard, like a car part to the head. She was beautiful. She was strong and confident, and he was happy for her. She wasn't that weak feeble being any longer. She could stick up for herself, she didn't have to go through the pain and humiliation and he was truly happy for her.

_But the love was always there, been around us everywhere_

If she hadn't told him, if Erica hadn't confessed to the feelings she had built up and harbored for three years he never would have known. She would still be part of Derek's pack, just a blur on his radar. It infuriated her that even though she was now beautiful he didn't give a damn, wouldn't look away from her eyes, wouldn't give her the time of day, still chasing after Lydia Martin. Telling Stiles how she felt was probably the most stupid thing she could have done. It wasn't like she did all this just for him, but a little recognition would have been nice. Just to show that she's a girl, that she's here, that she has liked him, for him. Not just took notice because their best friends were dating, not just because crazy things were happening and he had the answers. She knew him when he was still invisible, when they both were still invisible. When things were simple.

_I had to fall to finally see, you were right in front of me. _

Holding her in his arms after her unexpected seizure was a rude awakening for the sixteen year old who based his life off of werewolves, lacrosse and one girl only. Sure there were pretty girls in school, sure some even actually talked to him from time to time. But none of that mattered, he was committed, in it for the long haul. That was until he looked at Erica, really, really looked at her. Underneath the makeup and the new attitude was that same frizzy headed blonde that smiled at him in the hallway when he was having an off day. The same girl that thanked him, in the most genuinely kind way when he got the nurse the time she seizure-d outside the girls room. She was kind and sweet and she liked him. Actually liked him, and he didn't have to win her over with anything but being himself.

That meant more to him then she'd ever know.


End file.
